


Collide

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Two lovers who seem not meant to be together that always somehow find themselves colliding, right back into each others arms.SLASH!!!!!HARRY/SNAPE





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title:** Collide  
 **Author:** PotterLupinBlack  
 **Category:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Harry/Severus  
 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own the characters. JK has that lucky privelege. I'm just playin' with them. This fic was inspired by Howie Day's song Collide.  
 **Rating:** PG-13/T   
**Spoilers:** Not a single solitary one  
 **Warnings: This is a slash story. Man/Man love. OOC. A/U**   
**Summary:** Two lovers who seem not meant to be together that always somehow find themselves colliding, right back into each others arms. **SLASH!!!!!HARRY/SNAPE**  
 **Notes:** Ignores some facts about the Sorceror's Stone

~*HP/SS*~

**  


Collide

  
**

The red glow of dawn could faintly be seen through the curtains. Severus looked at the beautiful raven haired man laying beside him. He was in a state between barely asleep but not quite awake yet. His arm was wrapped around him tightly. One small fragile hand resting on his lower back the other wedged in between them resting on Severus' muscular chest. Their legs were tangled together. Harry was the most gorgeous site to wake up to every morning.

 

Severus loved him so much that his heart hurt. He knew Harry's feelings about them weren't as strong as his were. Sometimes Harry was into the relationship but at others he just wasn't emotionally there. Harry slowly roused from sleep gently pushing Severus away from him. At the look of hurt on Severus' face he jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He knew that even though Harry didn't love him quite the way he loved Harry, that Harry would probably follow him where ever Severus' life took him, for now. He didn't know how long this would last and he worried that one of those on again times would be the last for them. 

 

Their relationship was rocky. The times when everything was perfect were some of the happiest times of his life. But those off again times were something else. They'd fight and bicker and hurt each other relentlessly. But through it all they'd always find their way back to the greatness that they both knew.

 

Severus was a quiet mysterious guy. Harry was a spit fire hedevil. The first time they met he was having a screaming match with a few fellow students, Draco and his band of merry goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle were big guys. They outweighed him by over 100 pounds each and had over a two feet on him. But that didn't intimidate Harry at all. He stood on his tip toes screaming in their faces calling them every name in the book. Needless to say it was quite a first impression. His love for Harry ran so deep that it scared him. It scared him even more when a fellow co worker told him that he thinks Harry is always on my mind.

 

On again, off again. It was a pattern they'd been repeating for years now. And those times they weren't together it seemed to both of them that even the stars weren't as bright. But then they'd see each other again and their minds would go back to all the good times they'd had. And they'd find themselves wrapped up in each other again.

 

He was hoping the last time they seperated was the last time. They'd lost each other so many times. But finding each other again was never far behind.

 

Their relationship, though rocky was something to marvel about. They'd stumble and fall and fight with harsh words. But through all the falls, the fights and the doubts they'd always find their way back to each other.

 

As Harry was walking down the aisle that glorious spring morning his mind went through all that had happened between them in the last 10 years. They'd find each other, then fight, break up, and get back together. A pattern that was constantly repeated. Until now. Now that pattern had been broken. The only difference between now and all the other times is that he admitted his feelings. He admitted it to himself and to Severus. He was in love. They were soulmates. Their numerous break ups and the many times they'd refind each other proved that. They finally realized that they were meant to be. Because true love always prevails.


End file.
